dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroie Kikkawa
Hiroie Kikkawa is Motonari's grandson and one of the many generals who won fame during Hideyoshi's failed Korean Campaign. He is best known for allegedly predicting the defeat of the Western Army and secretly negotiating a ceasefire with Nagamasa Kuroda . Present at the Battle of Sekigahara, he did nothing and famously said that he was going to eat his lunch for the rest of the day. In Samurai Warriors Crossroads, he's one of the main protagonists along with his mother, Motoharu Kikkawa. He is also the main protagonist in the first DLC story called: The Lost Story of Wilamette. Appearance Hiroie Kikkawa is a young man with medium length black hair, black eyes, and smooth skin. Somehow, even his own family were surprised, his build is athletic. His post timeskip appearance is his current appearance to date. He now has a small beard along with a shade of grey on his medium length black hair. He wears a dark blue jacket with a white and black shirt, and black pants. He also wears white and black gloves, and silver arm pads. To finish it off, he has a small dragon emblem on his right glove, representing the Kikkawa clan. Personality Hiroie is a serious, headstrong young man that is often the voice of reason to the Kikkawa and Mori clans. There are times where he's just as much of a goofball as his mother. Deep down that serious, hard shell lies a man who is not embarrassed of her mother and is He is exceptionally skilled at guns, especially revolvers. Being a marksman during his time, Hiroie learned how to adapt to modern guns and technology faster, hence why he has a Ranger Revolver with his sword. The ongoing pressures he was forced to endure during his time as the leader of the Kikkawa has made him suffer some form of PTSD as a result of the increased responsibilities he had to accept as well as picking up from where his mother left off, which led to him being somewhat concerning at times when asked about it. This led him to make bad yet necessary decisions in similarity to Ironwood. And while Hiroie admits that he's not a good decision maker, he has to make them for their own sake. Story Heir of the Kikkawa clan Chapter 14: Death of the Dragon (Battle of Shikoku) Leader of the Kikkawa Clan Chapter 15: Last Fight in Kyushu (Conquest of Kyushu) Hiroie takes the role of main protagonist after his mother's death in Shikoku. Chapter 17: Into Sekigahara Since becoming the head of the Kikkawa clan, Hiroie was forced to be part of the Western Army at Sekigahara. Despite his protests, Mitsunari insisted that Hiroie should stay behind to keep an eye on their supply depot. Growing fed up with Mitsunari's protective behavior, Hiroie ignored Yoshitsugu's orders and simply ate lunch with his men. This gave Hideaki Kobayakawa, Takakage's adopted son, the opportunity to suspect Hiroie of treason, despite Mitsunari's protests not to given that Hiroie's her son and was told to look after him if she died. From there, Hiroie had no choice but to side with the Eastern Army after he was forced to by Hideaki Kobayakawa. Shocked at this, Sakon and Yoshitsugu tried to hunt down Hiroie for answers, only to have been stopped by....none other than the spirit version of the one and only Motoharu Kikkawa. With her presence, both armies stopped for a long discussion. Hiroie received a scolding from her because he followed his cousin with no explanation as to why Hideaki decided to betray the Eastern Army. Despite her efforts, Hideaki instigated both armies to fight again, which caused a lot of casualties to the Western Army. Sakon was killed, Yoshitsugu was left to take his own life due to Hideaki's betrayal and cruelty, and Mitsunari was forced to evade from the Eastern Army, despite that army's efforts to talk to him. While most like Hideie Ukita, Ekei Ankokuji and Hidemoto Mori managed to escape, others were not as lucky as Toyohisa Shimazu was killed by Hideaki after he pushed Iehisa Shimazu out of the way. Because of Hideaki's actions, Hiroie was severely wounded by a blood covered scythe made by Hideaki himself. Hiroie realized that the Battle of Sekigahara was only made because Hideaki grew fed up with everybody treating him like dirt. Preparing for death, Hiroie closed his eyes as Hideaki swung at him with the scythe......only to have woken up from his injuries. Chapter 18: Recruiting Mitsunari Having realized that Chapter 19: Final Chapter: The End of the Kikkawa (Osaka Castle) Warriors Orochi Due to the time fractures, Hiroie was pulled from his dimension to the merged world, where he arrives at Taoyang to help the Coalition. Theme Song * FUTURE LEADER - Hiroie's official theme (Sung by Shinichi Ishihara) Outfits * Battle (Pre and Post Timeskip) * Informal (Pre and Post Timeskip) * Voice Actors * Kaito Ishikawa - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5, Dengeki Bunko Crossing Void (Japanese) * Chris Hackney - Samurai Warriors Crossroads (English) Trivia * Hiroie's post timeskip appearance makes him look similar to both James Ironwood and May Marigold from RWBY, the latter being similar to each other. His post timeskip render is identical to Shouichi Tsugami's picture from Kamen Rider Zi-O * Hiroie is one of six characters to have shown signs of aging. * Hiroie's theme takes notes from Kamen Rider AGITO, sung by Shinichi Ishihara.